Gone
by xfilesguy123
Summary: In the blink of an eye, Sarah Baker was gone. Taken from a crowded auditorium. The police are baffled. There are no clues and no witnesses. Tom and Kate hire Tom's brother to look into the disappearence. Nothing could prepare them for the truth.
1. Chapter 1

I've been wanting to do a kidnapping story for so long. So here it is. I have a list of original characters so you don't get confused about who's who. I do hope you all enjoy this story. Thank you DMBfan and SammyWisconsinANgel for helping me write this. Please remember to review. We'd appreciate it.

The character of Carla is based off a bully who tormented my cousin for years at her school. What Carla does in the story really happened to my cousin.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Cheaper by the Dozen **_

GONE

Original characters:

David Baker- Tom's brother and a private investigator

Jim Morgan- Detective for the Chicago PD

Emma Morgan- Jim's daughter and Sarah's best friend

Harry Williams- Chicago PD captain

Miles Baker- cousin of the Bakers and David's son

Carla Freeman- Sarah's nemesis at school

Chapter 1

Twelve-year-old Sarah Baker couldn't help but grin as she stared down at the big fat red A that was covering the top of her science test. Her rival and worst enemy, Carla Freeman, had only gotten a B+. It felt good to one up Carla in something. Sarah gave her best friend, Emma Morgan, a big high five as they both showed each other their A's.

"Honor Roll here we come," announced Sarah as she put her test away.

"Maybe here you come. I'm already there," replied Emma with a grin. Sarah scoffed as the bell ring. Carla came storming over to Sarah and Emma. Her two cronies, Vivian and Nina, showed up to back her up.

"This test doesn't change the fact that you two are losers," snapped Carla. Sarah and Emma rolled their eyes as Carla and her posse left.

"They're just jealous," explained Sarah as she and Emma walked towards their lockers. School was officially over for fall break and all the kids were excited. Sarah had a dance competition that night at the local gym. The biggest one of her life. Her whole family would be there. It was the biggest night of her life.

………………..

Kate Baker sighed as the car line continued to inch forward. She would never get used to this. Never. The middle school car line sucked. There was no other way to put it. She looked over at her daughter Lorraine, who was going through the mail for Kate.

"Mom, call our healthcare provider," explained Lorraine.

"Why?" asked Kate.

"Something about Jake's recent hospital stay," replied Lorraine. Kate raised an eyebrow.

"An appendectomy should be covered," reasoned Kate. Lorraine shrugged.

"Sarah's was," reminded Lorraine. Sarah arrived at that moment as if on cue and climbed into the back of the van.

"We got to get home," urged Sarah.

"Where's Jake?" asked Kate.

"There is he," exclaimed Lorraine, pointing. Jake was showing off his appendectomy scar to a group of his friends.

"He is so bizarre," moaned Sarah. "Jake, stop flirting and get over here!" Jake whipped around and glared at Sarah, his shirt still up. If looks could kill. He lowered his shirt and bid goodbye to his friends.

"Sarah, what have I said about yelling at him in public?" asked Kate.

"I'm sorry Mom but he can drive me crazy some times," exclaimed Sarah.

"He's your twin brother, Sarah. Be nice to him," exclaimed Kate. Jake was pissed when he climbed into the van.

"I do not have to drop everything for you," growled Jake as he slammed the door shut.

"I have to get home and change, Jacob," snapped Sarah.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Sarah," growled Jake as he slumped down in his seat. She could be so selfish sometimes, thought Jake. Just because she was two minutes older. They sat in silence as Kate drove home. The traffic was already bad as people arrived for the dance competition. Sarah took deep breaths as she tried to calm her nerves. Tonight was the biggest night of her life. She could become a statewide dance star after tonight. The thought gave her some serious butterflies in her stomach.

…………….

"Dad! Dad, are you home?" asked twelve-year-old Miles Baker as he threw his backpack on a nearby chair. The boy's loyal best friend and furry companion, Skippy, came running out of Miles' room, his tail going wild.

"Hey boy," greeted Miles as he bent down to let Skippy lick him. The cocker spaniel poodle mix was delighted to see his master. David Baker came walking out of his back office.

"Hey. How was school?" asked David.

"Good. Got all A's and B's on my report card," replied Miles. David nodded approvingly.

"Sarah's in this big dance competition tonight, Dad. Can I go?" asked Miles.

"Where is it?" asked David.

"Evanston," replied Miles.

"Miles, that's a forty minute drive!" exclaimed David.

"Uncle Tom is in the city right now. He can be here in five minutes with one phone call," exclaimed Miles, holding up his cell phone. David couldn't help but smile. Miles was always one step ahead of him.

"OK fine. Try to be home before midnight," ordered David as he headed into the kitchen.

"If it gets too late I'll crash in Jake's room," assured Miles. David nodded in response. Miles was very levelheaded. He knew how to take care of himself.

"Ok fine. Go call Uncle Tom. And don't leave your backpack there. Take it into your room," ordered David. Miles grinned sheepishly and picked up his bag. It was hard to get anything by his dad.

……………….

"Jake. Jake, come here please," yelled Kate up the stairs. Things were a little hectic. Kate had to get Sarah to the auditorium early and that meant leaving the house under Nora's control. Things could sometimes get out of hand. Jake came hopping down the stairs.

"Yo, dude," greeted Jake.

"I need to bandage that wound of yours. I don't want it getting infected," explained Kate as she led Jake into the kitchen.

"Mom, girls don't find a bandage sexy," whined Jake.

"Jacob Alexander Baker, you'll get an infection," warned Kate. Jake made a sad puppy face. Kate grabbed Jake's shirttail and handed it to him. Jake sighed and held his shirt up. Kate covered his latest surgical wound with some antiseptic. It probably stung but Jake didn't flinch. This was a boy who had his spleen taken out after being stabbed in the gut by a tree branch.

"Can't you show off your big scar?" asked Kate as she held some gauze over Jake's newest wound. The older scar ran from the bottom of Jake's chest to a few inches below his belly button.

"It's five months old," replied Jake. "This one is fresh." Kate finished up by taping the gauze in place. Jake frowned. There goes showing off to Emma Morgan.

"Could you go get Sarah please?" asked Kate as Jake lowered his shirt.

"Sure," agreed Jake as he raced off. Kate half expected him to trip and bust his face open. Jake had a knack for hurting himself.

…………….

Sarah was putting some lip gloss on when there was a knock at her door.

"Yeah," announced Sarah. Jake poked his head in.

"Mom, wants you," explained Jake.

"OK. One sec," replied Sarah.

"Lip gloss? Since when do you wear lip gloss?" asked Jake as he walked in and shut the door.

"It's just for tonight. All the other girls will be wearing it," replied Sarah. She finished up and turned around, already dressed and ready.

"How do I look?" asked Sarah.

"Awesome," replied Jake. "That two piece is really cool."

"Is my scar showing?" asked Sarah hastily, tracing a finger along her appendix scar.

"You can barely see it," assured Jake. Sarah nodded.

"You're going to do great tonight," assured Jake. "Much better then that Carla Freeman bitch." Sarah shivered at the mention of her name.

"She's not a dancer. She thinks that's beneath her," explained Sarah.

"Sarah! It's time to go!" shouted Kate from upstairs.

"Crap. Hand me my bag," ordered Sarah as she cleaned up a little. Jake threw Sarah her duffel bag. Sarah was out of the room and heading downstairs before Jake could blink.

"Good lukc," he said as Sarah closed the front door behind her.

………………

Sarah stood in the crowded room of dancers, rubbing her hands together. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for for so long. She looked around her at the other dancers. Why didn't they seem as nervous as she was? As she looked around she noticed a girl who resembled Carla Freeman and remembered everything that had happened that year. She had sure gotten hell from Carla, who didn't like Sarah. Sarah didn't know why she was so hated by her, but it was a fact that Carla and Sarah would never be friends. Sarah had a deep hate for Carla as well, but for good reason. Three months earlier Carla and her friends had cornered Sarah and shoved her belly button so far into a water bottle that she ended up having to have surgery on it. She had never forgotten that, and she would never forgive Carla for it. Carla's rage didn't stop there A couple weeks before the dance competition, Sarah had had an appendectomy. Carla had spread rumors around the school that Sarah was involved in a burglary and was serving time in jail. That rumor vanished as soon as Sarah walked into the school a week later.

As if that weren't bad enough, not long after Sarah had returned, Carla found her again. She was angry because her rumor had fallen through as soon as Sarah came back and cleared her name. Carla had threatened her, but Sarah didn't think too much of it. The liaison officer had told Carla and her friends that if anything else happened to Sarah and any of them were involved he would take matters into his own hands. Carla hadn't touched her since. Carla and her friends had cornered Sarah behind the school at the end of the day. It was six girls against Sarah. Sarah realized she had been wrong when she thought Carla wouldn't touch her again. Carla and her friends jumped Sarah and left her crying and bleeding on the ground with nobody around. Sarah was lucky because somebody had passed around the school claiming to hear sobs and had found her. Sarah was still sporting the bruises from the beating.

The dancers had already started to compete, and most of them were warmed up. Sarah followed the others outside the competition area. Sarah felt a little self conscious in the two piece dance outfit she was wearing because of the scar and the multiple bruises on her stomach.

"Sarah! You can't have your stuff out here" her coach shouted. Sarah looked down at the duffel bad she was carrying and shrugged.

"Go put it in the locker room" she said.

Sarah nodded and quickly ran back to the locker room. And with that, Sarah Baker was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

OK. Chapter 2. Thank you everyone who reviewed. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Thank you DMBfan and SammyWisconsinAngel for helping me write this one. Please review. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 2

"Jake, do you know how to use that?" asked Miles Baker with a grin as Jake fiddled with a video camera.

"Yes I do," replied Jake as he got ready to shoot Sarah's opening dance.

"When does Sarah come on?" asked Miles.

"After Emma's solo," replied Jake.

"Emma?" asked Miles.

"Emma Morgan. Sarah's best friend and my future girlfriend," exclaimed Jake with a grin.

"In your dreams, Jake," muttered Kim. Jake narrowed his eyes at his younger sister. Kim and Miles roared with laughter. Emma was standing on the sidelines with her coach and two other girls. Jake couldn't see Sarah.

"I don't see, Sarah," announced Jake.

"She might be getting ready in the locker room," offered Miles.

"She was ready when she left," explained Jake.

"Maybe something came up," offered Kim as she stood up. She too seemed a little worried. Not panic worried but worried that Sarah would miss the opening.

"I'm going to ask Emma where she is," exclaimed Jake. He handed Miles the camera and ran towards his sister's friend. A few of the dancers giggled and waved as Jake passed them. Emma was taking a moment to calm herself when Jake walked up.

"Hey, Emma. Have you seen, Sarah?" asked Jake.

"She went to put her stuff back in the locker room," replied Emma.

"When was this?" asked Jake. Emma bit her bottom lip in thought.

"Five minutes ago," answered Emma. "She might be calming herself."

"I'll go see," offered Jake as he headed towards the locker room, ignoring the coaches protests. He found the locker room empty at first glance.

"Sarah? Sarah, you in here? Emma's about to dance," explained Jake. Silence. Only the slight hum of the air conditioner. Jake walked further into the locker room. He heard loud music start up outside. Emma was no doubt taking the floor.

"Sarah, come on. It's starting," exclaimed Jake, now getting a little nervous. Could that bitch Carla Freeman have ambushed Sarah again? Tonight would be the perfect night to do it.

"Sarah, are you OK?" asked Jake. No answer. Ok now Jake was a little scared.

"Sarah?" he whimpered a little. She wasn't one for jokes during a big dance night.

"Sarah, come-" Jake stopped when his eyes fell on Sarah's dance bag. It was lying near some lockers on its' side, it's contents spilling out. There was a tiny droplet of red next to it on the floor. Jake knew right away that was blood. He had spilled a lot of his own. Jake felt the bottom of his stomach drop out.

"Oh my God! Sarah!" Now it became serious.

…………….

Jim Morgan watched with pride as Emma brought down the house with an awesome solo. All that hard work of hers was paying off. She finished with an awesome flip and was congratulated with thunderous applause. She waved to the crowd and then ran over to Jim.

"You were so great, baby!" shouted Jim as Emma leaped into her father's arms.

"Honestly?" asked Emma as Jim put her down.

"Scouts honor," assured Jim.

"Are you going to stay for the whole thing?" asked Emma as she looked up at her father with pleading eyes.

"I left my cell phone in the car," replied Jim. Emma smiled and hugged her father again. It really sucked having a detective as a father. Jim rarely made it to big dance events. So it thrilled Emma that he was here tonight.

"Um, Mr. Morgan?" asked a small voice from behind. Emma and Jim turned around to see Jake standing behind them, his face as white as a ghost.

"Jake, you OK?" asked Emma.

"I think something happened to Sarah," exclaimed Jake.

"What do you mean?" asked Jim.

"In the locker room," explained Jake, pointing. Jim raised an eyebrow and headed for the locker room. If this was some kind of joke he was going to ring that kids neck. Jim entered the locker room and immediately felt that something was wrong. It was too quiet. When he found the bag, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. His eyes fell on the drop of blood. There was a trail of blood leading out one of the doors. At first glace, it appeared that Sarah Baker had been attacked by someone and possibly, just possibly, been kidnapped.

…………………

Sarah Baker moaned as she came to. The last thing she remembered was someone pushing her down onto the floor. Hard. Sarah found she couldn't move her lips. They stung and Sarah realized they had split open when she fell. They really hurt. Why couldn't' se move them? Wait, they were wrapped around something. A piece of rope. Sarah felt like screaming when the truth dawned on her. She was tied up and gagged. She felt movement. Oh my God, she was in the trunk of a car. Sarah tried to kick against something but her legs were tied tight. There was also a piece of rope tied around her stomach. If Sarah moved too much, the rope dug into her flesh. Sarah felt her heart racing. She hadn't been this scared since Carla used a water bottle the wrong way against her. Sarah's mind raced as she was taken to an unknown location.

…………………….

_Flashback_

_Sarah had just ended with dance practice when Carla cornered her._

_"Hello Sarah" Carla said cruely. Sarah glared at her._

_"What do you want?" Sarah asked in a cold voice. Carla and her friends laughed._

_"You're about to find out" Carla said. Carla's friends shoved her down onto the floor._

_"Get off of me!" Sarah screamed._

_"Shut up!" Carla shouted, shoving a sock in Sarah's mouth. Sarah fought to get away from the girls._

_"Aw, look, nobodies here to help her," Carla said, faking a frown, "What are you guys waiting for? Get me the bottle!" One of Carla's friends jumped up and grabbed an empty water bottle. Carla snickered as her friend handed her the bottle. Carla proceeded to shove the bottle onto Sarah's belly button. Sarah's muffled screams couldn't be heard beyond Carla's ears. Carla laughed again and continued to push the bottle. The squirming Sarah did didn't help her one bit. Carla got Sarah's belly button stuck in the bottle pretty good. Once she figured her work was done she got up and ran, followed by her friends. Sarah took the sock out of her mouth and tried to sit up. Her belly button was killing her and soon she started crying uncontrollably._

_Emma heard cries from the end of the hallway. She slowly made her way down there and found Sarah lying on the ground._

_"Oh my God Sarah! Are you okay?" Emma asked. Sarah shook her head._

_"I'm going to try to get this thing off okay?" Emma asked. Sarah nodded._

_"Do it! Now!" Sarah screamed when Emma hesitated._

_"Okay!" Emma replied. She took a deep breath and pulled on the bottle._

_"Ouch! Emma that hurts!" Sarah shouted._

_"I'm sorry! It's like stuck!" Emma sighed._

_"I have to call an ambulance, Sarah, this thing isn't coming off" she said. Sarah sighed._

_"Well do it quick because it hurts really bad" Sarah stated. Emma used her cell phone to call an ambulance._

_A Few Minutes Later_

_Emma lead the paramedics to Sarah. They put her on a stretcher and carried her to the ambulance. Emma rode in the back and called Sarah's family. The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever even though it was only a matter of minutes._

_They wheeled Sarah into the hospital to get looked at._

_"Yeah, I think we're going to have to operate to get that off," the doctor said. Sarah sighed, "the sooner the better" Kate and Tom rushed into the hospital. The doctor repeated the information to them._

_"Well, get it at then" Tom said. Kate sighed, this hadn't been the first time Carla had picked on her or even hurt her but this was far worse than anything else she had done._

_They started wheeling Sarah into surgery five minutes later._

……………………

Sarah started to cry as the car continued to move forward. She may never see her family again. That thought terrified her more then what horror could be awaiting her.

…………………

Kate couldn't believe this was happening. It couldn't be. Sarah was missing. The competition had been stopped and the gym shut down. Everyone was forced to go outside and wait as police searched the area. Kate stood with arms around Jake. He hadn't said a word since informing Jim Morgan that Sarah was missing. He just stared ahead with a blank expression on his face. He was really disturbed by the whole thing. Kate and Tom exchanged glances as Jim approached them. The Bakers were tucked away in their own private corner. Kate handed Jake over to Nora as she and Tom went to talk to Jim. His face was blank so Tom couldn't read his expressions.

"Find anything?" asked Tom.

"The blood drops lead to the maintenance parking lot. There were fresh tire tracks in the snow near where the blood ends," began Jim.

"Oh my God," cried Kate.

"I'm sorry. Sarah has been abducted," explained Jim in a gruff voice. Kate broke down at that dreaded announcement. Jim sighed as Tom put his arms around his wife.

"We'll doing everything we can to find her," assured Jim. There was no reply as Kate continued to wail. Jim stepped back so the Bakers could have some peace. He looked around at all the cops still relentlessly searching. Dogs had been brought out and helicopters were being brought in. Jim somehow doubted it was going to be easy to find Sarah. In fact he had partially convinced himself that this wasn't going t end well. God did he wish that was lie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Holy crap it's been awhile. I was suffering from such bad writer's block. I was trying to change up my style. I failed. I hope you all continued to read what stories I have up. I am coming out with no one that has my usual elements. Crime, drama, and Jake being in the hospital. Easy for me to write and get my brain going. Look for that soon. In the meanwhile, enjoy the very short third chapter of Gone. So sorry to leave everyone waiting.

Chapter 3

Sarah woke up to the sound of water dripping. Moaning she opened her eyes. When had she fallen asleep? Everything was a blur in her mind. Sarah groaned as she tried to move her lips. They were still wrapped around that rope. Sarah cried out as she tried to sit up. A rope was tied tight across her bare belly. Sarah's arms and legs were outstretched and tied down. Sarah started to cry and tried to scream. Her lips refused to work.

"Hello, Sarah." Sarah whimpered as the voice came over a PA system. It was very deep.

"Don't move too much. That rope around your stomach will start drawing blood if you move too much." Sarah cried even harder.

"Do you know why you are here?" Sarah tried to say no but only succeeded in drooling all over herself.

"Shake or nod your head. I can see you." Sarah shook her head.

"You're a spoiled brat who thinks she's better then everyone else. You're being punished." Sarah whimpered.

"If you behave yourself, I won't kill you. Do you understand?" Sarah nodded.

"Good." Silence. Sarah closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

………………..

The Bakers had no choice but to return home. Charlie and Lorraine stayed back to help search for Sarah but everyone was forced to go home. Jake, Miles, and Mike hung out in Jake's room. They hoped Sarah was OK.

"I bet Carla Freeman is behind this," exclaimed Jake after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't think Carla would kidnap Sarah," argued Miles.

"I don't know. Carla loves to torture Sarah. Remember the water bottle incident with Sarah's belly button?" asked Jake. Miles nodded.

"That's become a usual piece of torment at school now. Quinn and Cooper beat me up and did it to me. Luckily I managed to pull it off," explained Jake. Miles winced. He couldn't imagine.

"Carla loves to make Sarah suffer. I totally suspect her in this," snapped Jake. Miles shrugged.

"Jake, do you really think a twelve-year-old girl could pull this off?" asked Mike. Jake sighed.

"Maybe if she had help," he answered.

"I don't know, Jake. I think this is the work of a professional kidnapper," argued Miles.

"It's too soon to tell," exclaimed Jake. "I only know that someone has taken Sarah." And there wasn't much hope that Sarah would be returned unharmed. Or alive for that matter.

……………..

Jake had nightmares that night. Nightmares concerning Sarah being found dead and mutilated. Jake tossed and turned for a good two hours before waking up in a cold sweat. Panting he got up and took his night shirt off. His room felt stifling hot all of a sudden. Jake made his way to the bathroom. Snapping on the light he went over to the sink and turned it on. He splashed some water on his face and took deep breaths. He could hear Sarah screaming in the back of his brain. Screaming as she held the back of her head after Carla threw a basketball at her. Screaming as doctors tried to remove her belly button from inside a water bottle. Screaming as her lips were sutured after Carla had tripped her after school. Jake gritted his teeth. Carla Freeman had been hurting Sarah for too long now. And now, Jake knew, that she had crossed the line. And Jake had every intention of making Carla pay. No matter what it took.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah

Yeah. Another update. Whoo-hoo. Get some info on the search for Sarah in this and what everyone is doing. Hope you all like it. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep the coming, please.

Chapter 4

The search disbanded at four in the morning. There was no trace of Sarah anywhere near the auditorium. It was now clear to most people that Sarah had been taken away in a car. An Amber alert had been issued and Sarah was going to be registered as a missing child across the nation. The search radius would expand later that day. But people needed to sleep. IF they worked themselves too hard, they'd be no help in the future.

Charlie, Nora, and Lorraine walked slowly and grimly to their cars.

"Want to come stay at the house since it's so late?" asked Charlie. Nora shrugged.

"I don't want to impose," replied Nora. Lorraine waved her off.

"It's no big deal. We can make room," assured Lorraine. Nora nodded and smiled. Sarah's dance coach, Dawn Loren, came walking up at that moment with her husband Daryl behind her.

"Search party is resuming at seven tomorrow at city hall," explained Dawn. Everyone nodded.

"We'll be there," assured Charlie. Dawn nodded.

"Pray for her tonight. She needs our prayers," explained Dawn. Charlie nodded.

"Of course," he replied. Dawn sighed.

"Have a good night. Try to get some sleep," she urged. She gave everyone a smile and then followed Daryl to their car. Charlie sighed.

"She blames herself," he moaned.

"She asked Sarah to go put her bag away. If she hadn't, maybe-" Nora trailed off and put a hand over her mouth. She had been starting to blame Dawn. Pointing fingers wouldn't help right now. Sarah needed everyone to be working together.

"Come on. Let's head home. I think we could all use some sleep," exclaimed Lorraine.

"Good idea," replied Charlie as he unlocked his car. Everyone piled in and Charlie drove to the house. No one said anything. They were all too busy thinking about Sarah and wondering if she was already dead.

………….

Emma Morgan opened her eyes to find her father sitting the edge of her bed and rubbing her back. Emma smiled.

"Hi, dad," she greeted.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm sorry to wake you," apologized Jim. Emma smiled and shrugged.

"No big deal. I was having a nightmare anyway," replied Emma. Jim sighed.

"About Sarah?" Emma nodded.

"I'm so worried about her, dad. What if she's already dead?"

"Don't think like that, sweetie. You got to stay positive. Don't torture yourself with thoughts like that."

"I can't help it. I'm scared for her."

"I'm going to find her, Emma. I promise." Emma smiled. Her dad always kept his promises. Always.

"We have a volunteer center being set up. A lot of people are going to help in making missing posters, making phone calls, reaching out into the community. Everyone wants to bring Sarah home." Emma frowned.

"Except the person who took her." Jim had nothing to say to that. Nothing at all. So he simply took Emma into her arms and rocked her back to sleep. He suddenly felt the need to hold her close and never let go. And by God, did he hope that Sarah was alive. By God did he hope that.

………….

Jake and Miles woke up to an eerily quiet house and the smell of pancakes. They had pulled out sleeping bags and crashed on the floor of Jake's room. Jake found it rude if he slept on his bed while his guest got the floor.

"That smells so good," mumbled Miles sleepily. Jake yawned and stretched.

"My mom's secret recipe. Let's go before Henry beats us to it," urged Jake as he stood up. Miles slowly got up and followed Jake downstairs. Miles was not a morning person. Mike and Mark were the only ones eating.

"Where is everyone?" asked Jake as he sat down.

"Charlie took a load of people to the volunteer center about twenty minutes ago," replied Kate as she put a plate of pancakes down in front of each boy. Jake was aghast.

"You didn't wake us?" asked Jake.

"I'm going down later. You can come with me then," assured Kate. Jake nodded as he drenched his pancakes in syrup.

"Do you want to come, Miles?" asked Jake. Miles nodded.

"I'll do anything to help bring Sarah back home," replied Miles. Kim came in at that moment.

"Uncle Dave is here," she announced. David Baker came in at that moment. He walked over and gave Kate a big hug.

"Oh, Kate. I'm so sorry," exclaimed David. Kate nodded.

"Thank you. I just got to stay positive," replied Kate.

"Dad, can I go to the volunteer center today?" asked Miles as he turned around in his chair. David nodded.

"Of course. I'll come with you," replied David.

"Do you want some coffee, Dave?" asked Kate as she went back to making another batch of pancakes.

"I'll get it," answered David. He helped himself to some coffee as Mike and Mark finished up and put their plates in the dishwasher. David sat down next to Miles.

"You Ok?" asked David. Miles nodded. David rubbed his head and took a sip of coffee.

"Have there been any calls?" asked David. Kate shook her head.

"The phones have been tapped and there's a police officer hear round the clock. You didn't see Dwayne?" asked Kate,

"I smelled cigarette smoke so I figured that was someone other then a Baker," replied David. Kate nodded.

"That's Dwayne. Nice guy. He's been really helpful," explained Kate. David nodded.

"So do you want to help at the volunteer center today. Dad?" asked Miles. David nodded.

"Of course I do," he replied. I'll give you a ride over there when you're ready." Kate turned around.

"That's a good idea. I won't be able to go for another hour or so," exclaimed Kate.

"Problem is I can only fit two people in the backseat," explained David.

"I think I'll be the only one going," replied Jake. Kate nodded.

………..

The volunteer center was bustling when David, Miles, and Jake arrived. They found Charlie and Lorraine printing out missing posters with Sarah's picture on the,

"What can we do?" asked Jake. Charlie gave him a stack of fliers.

"Start putting these up downtown. I'm sure all the stores will let you put the flier in their window," explained Charlie Jake nodded as both he and Miles got a stack.

"Do you want some money for gas?" asked Charlie. "Anyone who drives to put the fliers up can get gas money." David shook his head. They said goodbye to Charlie and Lorraine before returning to David's car to start their job. Tons of people were ehading out with fliers. Sarah's face would be everywhere. Everyone would have their eye open. But despite all that, the hope of finding Sarah alive died every minute that went by. And everyone knew that soon, time would run out for them and for Sarah.


	5. Chapter 5

A lot of Sarah in this chapter. The next two may not have her so I put in some updates on her. Thanks for all those who review. Keep them coming. And keep your eyes peeled for a new fic I'm working on called "City That Never Sleeps." Thanks.

Chapter 5

Sarah woke up to two masked people standing over her. Sarah whimpered and started to flinch. One of the figures put a hand on her belly.

"We're here to help," assured the person. Sarah moaned but stopped moving. The figures removed the rope tying her belly down. Sarah's belly button was bleeding. The people tended to it and cleaned the cut on it. Sarah nodded in approval.

"Better?" asked the first person. Sarah nodded. The gag was removed from Sarah's mouth. Sarah coughed and gagged. Her lips were treated with antiseptic. Sarah was untied and led to a bathroom.

"You have thirty minutes to clean up," explained the first person. Sarah nodded as she was locked inside. The shower Sarah took felt great. And it was nice to be able to use the bathroom too. Sarah knocked on the door when she was done. She was led to small room with a mattress on the floor and a bucket in the corner. Sarah was fed and tended to a little more. The people left and locked Sarah in. Sarah laid down on her back and closed her eyes. She fell asleep right away.

………………

Jake spent the night at Miles's. Being home hurt too much. Miles's dad cooked up some macroni and cheese and the two cousins rolled out sleeping bags in front of the TV.

"Turn on the news real fast," exclaimed Jake. Miles flipped on the TV. The local news was doing a story on Sarah. Jake frowned as the police officer in charge of the search reported that nothing new had been found.

"Thanks," whispered Jake. Miles frowned as he switched over to DVD.

"They'll find her, Jake. I know they will," assured Miles. Jake smiled weakly.

"No news is good news," he muttered. Miles nodded.

"So what do you want to watch?" asked Miles as he opened a cabinet and revealed his massive DVD collection.

"Something funny," replied Jake instantly.

"Good. I was in the mood for comedy too," explained Miles as he got a DVD out. A knock sounded at the door and David went to answer it. He was shocked to find Kate outside.

"Kate. Hi. Come in," exclaimed David. Jake stood up as his mom came in.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" asked Jake.

"I need to ask Uncle Dave something," replied Kate as David shut the door.

"What is it?" asked David. Kate sighed and closed her eyes.

"Come sit down, Kate," exclaimed David as he led Kate into the living room. Kate sat down and Jake instantly sat down next to her. Kate pulled Jake into a hug.

"Are you Ok, Mom?" asked Jake. Kate nodded and kissed Jake on the forehead and mouth.

"David, Tom and I want to hire you," explained Kate. David raised an eyebrow.

"Hire me?" he asked. Miles sat down in his father's lap. David put his arms around him

"To find Sarah," replied Kate. David frowned.

"Kate, I'm not a cop," explained David.

"You're smarter then the cops. I can't trust them to do anything right," replied Kate. David sighed and hugged Miles closer.

"I'll start asking around. Going over statements and evidence," assured David. Kate smiled.

"Thank you, David," she exclaimed. Kate kissed Jake on the cheek one last time and stood up.

"I need to get home. It's late," explained Kate.

"Why don't you stay here? I can make up the guest room," offered David. Kate sighed.

"I don't want to trouble you," muttered Kate. David stood up and waved her off.

"No trouble at all," he assured. He made up the guest room as Jake and Miles stretched out on their bellies and watched the movie. Kate watched it for a few minutes before kissing Jake good night and going to bed. Miles frowned.

"She OK?" asked Miles. Jake nodded.

'My mom's tough. She keeps her cool easily," replied Jake.

"Her daughter is missing. She has every right to be freaking out," exclaimed Miles. Jake shrugged and turned back to the movie. Outside it started raining.

…………..

Sarah woke up a few hours later. She actually felt alright. She sat up and yawned. Her lips no longer stung and the cut on her belly button had scabbed over. Good. Sarah relieved herself in the bucket and then laid back down. She really wanted to change out of her dance uniform. Her belly was constantly cold. Sarah sat up as the door opened. A masked figured threw some clothes over to Sarah, put a tray of food down, and then closed the door. Sarah quickly changed. The clothes weren't great but at least her belly was no longer exposed. She ate the food quickly and let out a loud burp. She had to smile. Jake would have burst into giggles if he was here. Sarah frowned as she thought of home. Everyone must be worried sick. Sarah hoped one day she made it back there. Sighing she laid down, curled up, and forced herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey remember me. I know I suck. But I had to take time to figure out who the kidnappers are. Now that I know the story can take on a new life. SO here is Chapter 6. For the nest few chapters there will be no Sarah. I want to focus on the search for her and Jake's investigation of Carla, which will start next chapter. So pleas enjoy chapter 6. And keep those reviews coming. Thanks.

Chapter 6

David woke up early to make coffee and start breakfast for everyone. Miles and Jake were passed out on the floor, snuggled tightly into their sleeping bags. David snapped on the radio and set the volume on low. Of course one of the local talk stations was doing a call in show about Sarah.

"Greg, I think it's just awful that our children are at risk. They should be watched more closely when at a large crowded event like that young girl was." Greg Franklin, the host of a major talk show called Speak Your Mine Chicago, came on.

"Do you have children, Gladys?"

"I have five children. My daughter Lauren dances with Sarah and is absolutely devastated by her abduction. Someone needs to be held responsible." David scoffed in disgust and turned off the radio.

"It's like that constantly," exclaimed a small voice. David turned around to see Kate standing in the kitchen doorway.

"People are always looking for something to complain about," replied David as he started the coffee.

"Gladys Burrows is always criticizing people at PTA meetings. I can't stand that woman. I'm sure she's whipping everyone up into a frenzy with gossip," explained Kate as she sat down at the kitchen table. David sighed.

"Ignore them. They're just looking for attention. Focus on the search for Sarah," reminded David as he sat down across from Kate. Kate sighed and rubbed her temples.

"So you can really help us, Dave?" asked Kate.

"I'll do everything I can to get your daughter back," assured David. He just hoped this would end well and doubted very much that it would.

………………

Charlie and Henry were the first Bakers to arrive at city hall for the search party that morning. Charlie instantly went to Jim Morgan, who was getting ready for a press conference.

"Any new leads?" asked Charlie.

"No, Sorry," replied Jim.

"I don't believe this. How can we find nothing?" asked Charlie. Jim sighed and pulled Charlie and Henry away from any nosy listeners.

"This guy covered his tracks well. Once we expand the search grid, we'll have a better chance at finding a clue," explained Jim.

"Has a witness come forward?" asked Henry.

"No. We're hoping that someone comes forward at the press conference today," answered Jim. "Now I got to go. Just do your best at handing out fliers and stuff like that." Charlie and Henry nodded as Jim walked off.

"I feel so helpless," muttered Henry as he and Charlie sat down in some chairs. People walked past them, not giving them a second look.

"We can't give up hope, Henry," urged Charlie. Henry nodded. Charlie raised an eyebrow when he saw his mother approaching with Uncle David behind her and Jake and Miles behind him.

"Mom. What's going on?" asked Charlie, as he stood up.

"Uncle Dave is going to be assisting the police in the investigation," explained Kate. David left Miles in Kate's care and went to talk to Jim.

"Detective Morgan?" asked David.

"Yes," replied Jim, looking up from the file he was reading.

"My name is David Baker. I'm a private investigator," explained David. Jim groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"The Bakers hire you?" asked Jim. David nodded.

"They want me to run my own investigation," replied David.

"Shit," muttered Jim.

"Don't worry. I'm not about to step all over your investigation," assured David. Jim nodded.

"What do you want then?" asked Jim, leaning against the wall.

"To observe your investigation. Help when I can. I used to work for Behavioral Sciences at the Chicago FBI field office," replied David.

"What happened?" asked Jim, raising an eyebrow. David sighed.

"A misunderstanding," replied David. Jim didn't press for details.

"It'd be nice to have a profiler on the team. Let me talk to the Chief and Captain after the press conference," exclaimed Jim. David nodded and Jim left for the press conference. David headed towards the few Bakers there.

"Looks good. I think Morgan is going to let me join the team," explained David. Kate nodded happily. Now she felt that something would get done.

………….

The press conference didn't last long The Chief of Police spoke for a bit and then turned the mike over to Jim. Jim assured the public the task force put together to find Sarah was working around the clock. A hot line had been set up so people could call in with any leads. And Jim urged anyone who had seen anything the night Sarah was taken to come forward. The press conference came to and end after that. Jim approached David.

"The Chief feels we can use any help. You can come on as my partner. He called your old supervisor and he vouched for you," explained Jim. David nodded.

"Come on to the station with me and I'll let you look over what we have," finished Jim. David nodded and started to follow Jim outside. Suddenly Jake ran up.

"Uncle Dave, wait. I need to talk to you," explained Jake. David turned towards Jim.

"Can you give us a minute?" asked David. Jim nodded.

"I'll bring the car around," replied Jim. David nodded and turned towards Jake.

"What is it Jake?" asked David.

"There's someone you need to talk to. Someone who's biggest joy in life it is to torture Sarah," replied Jake.

"Who?"

"This girl at our school, Carla Freeman," explained Jake.

"You think she took Sarah?"

"I don't know. But if anyone was to seriously hurt, Sarah, it would be Carla," replied Jake. "She hates Sarah."

"Have you gone to the police with this?" Jake frowned and shook his head. Some tears fell from his eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Jake. I'll take care of it," assured David. "We'll definitely question this Carla girl." Jake nodded.

"Thanks," whispered Jake. He walked back to Miles, Kate, Charlie, and Henry. They were going to spend the day putting up fliers. David sighed, waved at Miles, and headed outside. His search for Sarah had begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Jake's investigation starts and the first big clue

Jake's investigation starts and the first big clue. Enjoy the chapter. Sarah appears in a flashback next chapter. Please review.

Chapter 7

It was snowing when Jake walked back outside with Miles, Charlie, Kate, and Henry. Jake shivered and zipped up his jacket.

"Where ever Sarah is I hope she's warm," exclaimed Jake as he followed his family through the parking lot. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Carla Freeman and two of her friends getting out of a van. What were they doing here?

"She has some nerve coming here," growled Jake. Carla didn't see him and disappeared into city hall with her friends and a woman Jake assumed was her mother.

"Maybe she's here to help," offered Henry, shrugging. Jake blew air out from between his lips in contempt.

"Doubtful," he muttered. "Carla hates Sarah with a passion."

"Do you really think she would kidnap Sarah?" asked Miles with a sigh. Jake shrugged.

"I don't know. I think she would try to hurt her, go too far, and hide what she did," replied Jake. Miles' eyes widened.

"Are you suggesting Carla killed Sarah?" asked Miles. Jake shrugged.

"Everyone's a suspect," replied Jake as they got in the car. But out of all the suspects Jake had in his mind, Carla was at the top of the list.

………………

When David and Jim arrived at the station, a deputy rushed up to Jim, panting.

"We have a witness," exclaimed Otis Freemont, the deputy.

"Holy shit. Who?" asked Jim, following Otis back to the interview rooms, David right behind him.

"A woman leaving the parking lot to go out of town. She would have come forward sooner but she didn't know about the kidnapping until today," replied Otis. He led the way into a room where a nervous looking woman with long brown hair tied in a ponytail was sitting behind a table.

"Jim, this Irene Lawton," introduced Otis as everyone took a seat.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call in yesterday. I went out of town for the day to visit some friends," began Irene. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"It's OK. Just tell us what you saw," replied Jim. Irene took a deep breath and nodded.

"I had just dropped my daughter Rachel and my son Alex off so they're father could pick them up. Rachel was dancing that night. I was hurrying to get on the road and wasn't really paying attention to anything. I was nearly run down by a light colored van peeling out of the parking lot. I didn't think anything of it at first. I just thought that someone else was in a hurry. Oh God, if only I'd known." Irene started to openly cry. Otis pushed the box of tissues towards her. David leaned forward.

"Did you get a look at the driver?" Irene thought for a second.

"Briefly. It was some guy wearing a baseball cap. I shook my fist at him and he gave me the finger. Rude jerk."

"License plate?" asked Jim. Irene thought for a second.

"Sorry. I can't really remember. There might have been a two and an L in there."

"A two and an L?"

"Like I said there might have been. Oh I'm, sorry I'm not more of a help."

"Don't worry about it. You did great. This will really help. Thank you," replied Jim. Irene managed a weak smile. Jim and David left Irene in Otis' care and went to Jim's office.

"Now we know she was taken by car," exclaimed David as he sat down.

"Finding that van will be like finding one needle in a pile of needles," muttered Jim with a sigh.

"It's something to go on. Maybe someone else saw the van too," offered David. Jim nodded. He just hoped it would be enough.

…………..

Jake tracked down Emma at a popular school hang out. A lot of Sarah's friends were using it as their own base of operations to put up fliers and posters and to offer food and drink to the search party that was trudging through the urban and natural areas of Evanston. Emma waved to Jake as he walked over.

"I need to talk to you," explained Jake.

"About what?" asked Emma.

"Carla Freeman." Emma made a face.

"What'd she do now?"

"I'm suspicious of her."

"Jake, Carla is a bitch but she wouldn't kidnap Sarah."

"No just hurt her severely and try to hide it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you see her there?"

"Yeah. One of her friends dances with us."

"Did she ever go back to the locker room?"

"I don't know. Jake, you should probably cool it. Carla might hire Quinn and Cooper to shove your belly button into a bottle again."

"Her favorite thing to do to Sarah." Emma sighed. Jake's mind wandered.

_Flashback_

_Jake kicked at Quinn as Cooper held his arms back. Jake whimpered as he was punched in the stomach and thrown to the ground. _

_"You got Carla detention," sneered Cooper as he held Jake down. They had punched Jake several times to take the fight out of him. Cooper shoved a rolled up sock in Jake's mouth as Quinn held up Jake's shirt. Jake screamed as his belly button was forced into the water bottle. Sarah had felt this same thing two weeks earlier. Quinn and Cooper fled and Jake took the sock out of his mouth. He cried and whimpered as he pulled at the bottle but eventually he managed to slide it off. He was bleeding a little but other then that he was fine. He stood up and ran off before Carla decided more revenge was necessary._

Present day:

Jake snapped back to reality.

"I'm going to hand out fliers. Let me know if you think of anything," exclaimed Jake. Emma nodded. She sighed as she watched Jake go and then went back to making hot chocolate. Outside the snow was coming down harder.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey where have I been? I don't know. Sorry. Sorry. I just get so busy. Well here you go for those still reading. Thanks for the support. For those of you who are new, welcome.

Chapter 8

Jake shivered as he stapled another flier to a telephone pole. The snow was coming down really hard. A few people involved in the search for Sarah had gone inside for the day. The cold weather was bringing the state to a standstill. It was like mother nature was helping the kidnappers cover their track.

Jake was making his way down Maple Avenue when Kate pulled up in her car.

"Jake, what are you doing? It's too cold to be out," exclaimed Kate, stepping into the cold.

"I'm helping out, mom," replied Jake, stapling another flier to a tree.

"Jake, come on. Look at you. Your lips won't stop trembling," said Kate, helping Jake into the warm car. Jake sighed and let himself warm up as Kate got in next to him.

"Mom, we can't give up. We need to keep looking," urged Jake.

"I never said we were going to give up. We're just going to stay in the van as we go around town," explained Kate. Jake nodded as Kate started to drive to the next street.

"We're going to find her. I know we are," whispered Jake.

"I know it too. Sarah is coming home," replied Kate. She stopped on Fisher Drive and helped Jake put up some fliers. Although they worked for a good two hours, they still felt helpless.

……….

David and Jim were both thrilled to get out of the cold. Just the walk from the parking lot of the gymnasium to the building had been hell.

"This cold weather is not helping us," muttered David as he shook snow off his jacket.

"if it gets any colder, we're going to have to pull the volunteers in," sighed Jim. And that meant the trail would grow even colder, if that was possible. However they were hoping for a big break today. The gymnasium where Sarah had been taken from had installed cameras outside a few months ago to catch vandals. Sarah had disappeared from an area without one but hopefully the van had passed by one before grabbing Sarah or after.

They found Dawn Loren, Sarah's dance coach, waiting for them.

"Hey, Dawn. Thanks for meeting with us," greeted Jim, shaking Dawn's hand.

"My pleasure. Anything I can do to help Sarah," replied Dawn.

"This is Sarah's uncle, David. He's a FBI profiler helping us out," introduced Jim. Dawn shook David's hand.

"A pleasure," replied Dawn. She handed Jim a box with four tapes in it.

"These are the tapes from that night. We have four cameras. Hopefully that van you were telling me about is on one of them," exclaimed Dawn.

"I hope so too. For Sarah's sake."

……….

Sarah was woken up to the door of her room opening. The masked man who looked after her came in with a sandwich and glass of milk.

"Eat," ordered the man in a deliberately deep voice. He was trying to disguise his voice. It was working. Sarah had no idea who he was.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Sarah, standing up.

"Eat," said the man again.

"Look just let me go before you get in trouble," ordered Sarah, getting mad. She was getting sick of this. The man scoffed and closed the door, locking it behind him. Sarah sighed and picked up the sandwich. She took a big bite and was surprised to find that it was actually pretty good. Roast beef. She devoured it and gulped the milk, burping afterwards, She smiled. Jake would have laughed. With a belly full of food Sarah laid down and closed her eyes. People were coming for her. She just had to be patient.

……………

Kate and Jake pulled up to the police station. Tom had called and said the police had their best lead yet. Jake and Kate ran into the station, ignoring the cold. Henry, Charlie, and Nora were waiting with Tom.

"What's going on, dad?" asked Jake.

"A witness says she saw a light colored van speeding out of the parking lot. If the van shows up on the video camera footage, we've got the guy who took Sarah," exclaimed Tom. Kate squealed.

"Oh my God, that's wonderful news, Tom," exclaimed Kate. Jake wasn't convinced. This guy had taken Sarah from a crowded building and no one had seen a thing. He hadn't left a trace and had come and gone as if he was a ghost. There was no way he had been caught on a video camera. When Kate and Tom went off to talk, he shared his concern with his siblings.

"Sometimes it's the simples things that help catch a bad guy," argued Nora.

"I don't know. Jake's right. This guy is smarter then this," exclaimed Henry.

"Well, let's hope he messed up," added Charlie. David suddenly came running up.

"We got him. Driving up on the south entrance. License plate number 2LP A64. We're heading over there now," explained David. He promised to keep them informed. They just needed to go home and wait. The Bakers were happy to. It was already becoming a long day. But hopefully this would all end. Hopefully this was it. But Jake a sick feeling down in his belly, that this was only the beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

We're a little more then halfway done with this epic tale. Hope everyone likes this chapter. Some big shocks. Please review. I'd appreciate it.

Chapter 9

They pulled up the house of Mr. John Gregor. The van was I the driveway with a tarp over it.

"Son of a bitch we got him," muttered Jim as he got out of the car. David slowly followed. Something didn't feel right.

"This feels too easy," exclaimed David as Jim made his four deputies circle the house. Jim spit.

"The guy screwed up, Dave," exclaimed Jim.

"I don't know," replied David as he followed Jim up to the front door.

"Mr. Gregor, Evanston PD. Open the door please," ordered Jim. No answer.

"Mr. Gregor, we have a warrant to search the premises. Please open the door," repeated Jim. David looked through the living room window. He could barely see through the frost on the window. He groaned when he saw someone's legs peeking out from behind a couch.

"Jim, I think we have a dead body," explained David. He pointed into the window. Jim looked and then kicked the door in.

"Let's go," ordered Jim, holding his gun out. He looked behind the couch. A woman was lying dead on the floor, her throat cut.

"Mrs. Gregor?" asked David as he looked at her. The deputies were coming in through the back.

"Nothing back here, boss," explained Otis Freemont.

"We got a dead body," said Jim. "Let's search the house. Be cautious." David was circling the body.

"What do you think, David?" asked Jim. David sighed.

"This is messed up," whispered David.

"Is Sarah still alive?" asked Jim, walking up. David sighed.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

……………

"Thank you, David. Thanks for calling." Kate sighed and hung up the phone. Tom came into the room.

"What's going on?" asked Tom. Kate sighed.

"They found the body of a woman at the house. No sign of this John Gregor person but they have an APB out on him," answered Kate. She sighed and looked out into the cold early evening.

"I can't take this, Tom. I feel so helpless," whispered Kate. Tom put his hands on her shoulders.

"We need to be strong, Kate. They haven't found Sarah's body yet. We can't give up home," urged Tom. Kate nodded as Tom put her arms around him. The snow fell even harder now. And somewhere out in that cold, there daughter was all alone.

……….

The woman was identified as Cheryl Gregor, wife of John Gregor. That had a son in college down in Florida. Jim had one of his deputies call down there. He sat at the station, a cup of coffee in hand. David walked in.

"Nothing at the house. No sign of Sarah at all," explained David sadly.

"You have any theories?" asked Jim.

"Yeah. That the Gregors were killed for their van so the kidnapper could frame them," replied David. Jim sighed and took a sip of coffee.

"Sadistic son of a bitch," snapped Jim.

"Yeah. That seems to be the logical answer," said David, sitting down on the corner of a desk.

"So we have another dead end?" asked Jim.

"Sadly yes," sighed David. He checked his watch.

"Do you mind if I get out of here? I promised my son dinner and a movie," explained David. Jim nodded.

"Go on. I'll hold the fort here," assured Jim. David and Jim shook hands and David took off. Jim sighed and headed off to give orders.

…………..

Jake, Henry, and Mike took Gunnar for a walk as the sun started to go down. Jake zipped up his jacket as the snow came down.

"I hope Sarah is warm," exclaimed Mike with a sniff.

"I'm sure she is. They want to keep her alive," replied Jake.

"Them? How do you know there's more then one, Jake?" asked Henry.

"I don't know. Just a guess," replied Jake with a shrug.

"Seems plausible I guess. Especially if this guy Gregor is involved. If I ever get my hands on him," growled Henry.

"Chill, Henry. We can't lose our cool," explained Jake.

"Sorry. I'm just so mad," apologized Henry.

"Don't apologize. You have very right to be," replied Jake. He sighed as they rounded a corner. The Dougan twins were building a snowman in the front lawn. Their father was watching them closely.

"Everyone is so protective of their kids now," noticed Mike.

"Paranoia is taking over," explained Henry. Mike nodded. They made thei way down Birch Lane before cutting across the vacant lot to Willow Avenue. The house was on the next street. Gunnar stopped to take a poop.

"Damn, Gunnar, that stinks," groaned Jake with a laugh. It felt good to laugh. It felt like forever since he had laughed. Suddenly they were blinded by a bright light. A car came screeching towards them. Henry didn't hear the gunshot but he did hear Jake scream in pain. Henry grabbed Mike and pulled him down as he ehard the next three shots. The car drove away. Henry couldn't see the license plate. Jake was holding his arm and screaming his head off. He'd been shot. Mike raced to the house as Henry tried to stop the bleeding. The blood felt warm on his hand. Jake's screams died down to cries as Henry waited for help to arrive. The temperature dropped.

…………….

David and Miles walked through downtown as they came back from the movie. It had felt good to see a dumb action movie to take their mind off things.

"How'd you like the movie?" asked David.

"It was fun. Kind of stupid," replied Miles with a laugh.

"I think that was the point," laughed David. They laughed together as they walked towards the car. David groaned as his cell phone rang. It was Jim.

"Yeah, Jim."

"Jake Baker's been shot."

"What?"

"It was a drive by. Jake was out with his brothers Henry and Mark. Four shots were fired. He took one in the arm."

"Jesus. Where are you now?"

"Headed towards the hospital."

"I'll meet you there." David hung up.

"What's wrong, dad?" asked Miles, as they hurried to the car.

"Jake's been shot," replied David. He couldn't believe this. What the hell was going on?

………

The Bakers were talking with Jim when David arrived at the hospital.

"What's going on?" asked David. Miles went over to Henry and Mark.

"Jake's in surgery right now. The bullet was in his bone. He must have been in agony," whispered Jim.

"Holy shit. How the hell did this happen?" asked David.

"I was hoping you could tell me," replied Jim. He and David walked away from the Bakers.

"This is a bold move. He wants to show he's in charge," began David.

"Henry says the shots came from the passenger window. So we have a shooter and a driver," explained Jim. David nodded.

"John Gregor and an accomplice?" asked David out loud.

"Maybe. I don't know. This is bizarre and I'm ready to initiate a curfew," explained Jim.

"Do it. Absolutely do it," urged David. Because he was totally shocked by this brazen attack on Jake. This showed unsympathetic evil. And now David feared this wouldn't have a happy ending.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this chapter is so short. The last scene was such a good end point so I'm cutting it off early. Hope you like this one.

Chapter 10

David talked to Mike and Henry in private. Jim was waiting for Jake's surgeons to dig the bullet out of Jake's arm so he could send it to ballistics. David gently shut the door of the small waiting room.

"Ok guys. What happened?" asked David. Henry took a deep breath and sighed.

"We were out walking Gunnar. Just trying to clear our head. We cut across the vacant lot and this car drove past us and Jake was shot. He fell down screaming," explained Henry. Mike sniffed and wiped some tears away.

"How many shots were fired?" asked David.

"I don't know. I think three," replied Henry.

"Did you get a good look at the car?" asked David, leaning forward.

"I did," replied Mike. He licked his lips.

"It was brown. Like light brown. And I think I saw one of the men inside wearing a baseball hat," explained Mike.

"Did you see the license plate?" asked David. Mike shook his head. David smiled.

"Thanks guys. You've been a big help," replied David. Mike and Henry had to smile. Outside the snow fell.

…………….

Jake was in surgery for two hours. David stuck around the hospital for moral support. Jim had gone off to search the surrounding area after he got the bullet from Jake's arm. Jake was expected to make a full recovery. He was lucky.

His arm was in a cats and he was half asleep when David went into his room.

"Hey, Jake. How do you feel?" asked David. Jake licked his lips.

"I'm loaded with painkillers. I don't feel anything," admitted Jake with a faint smile.

"Do you remember anything at all?" asked David.

"It hurt. It hurt so bad," whispered Jake.

"I know, Jake. I know," replied David. Jake had fallen asleep. No help from him tonight. The Bakers came into the room.

"He's ok," assured David. Kate and Tom nodded.

"Good. Thank you, David," replied Tom. David nodded, said goodbye to Miles, and left the family in peace.

………….

They found the car behind a Chinese grocer. The trunk was open when David arrived. Jim was circling the car.

"I give up," exclaimed Jim as David walked up. David looked into the trunk. A body was wrapped in plastic. There was blood all over the head.

"John Gregor. He's been dead for at least two days," explained Jim. David rubbed his face.

"What the hell?" asked David.

"I know. I'm so confused. What the hell kind of game is this, Dave?" asked Jim.

"They led us on a wild goose chase. They killed John Gregor and his wife, stole his van, and used it to kidnap Sarah. Smart as hell," exclaimed David.

"And we're back to square one?" asked Jim. David shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know," admitted David. He sighed and looked around.

"This isn't going to end soon."

……………

Sarah was woken up her two masked captors walking into the room. One held a gun at her to make her stand still. Sarah was tied up and gagged. She moaned as the knot between her lips hurt her. She was picked up and quickly rushed to a waiting car. Sarah was thrown in the trunk and locked in darkness. She whimpered as the car started up. Where were they taking her? Was this it? Were they finally going to kill her? This thoughts haunted Sarah as she was driven to a new prison.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow. I have no excuse other then I got super busy. I'm so so sorry. I'll try to do better. It's almost done. We should be done by chapter 14 and chapter 15 is wrap up. Even Chapter 11.

Chapter 11

David sat at the desk he had been giving, staring at the stacks of papers. Cops milled about next to him but he didn't notice them. He was thinking. Trying to think of a clue he had overlooked. Phones kept ringing all around him. Phones. Phones. David went to find Otis, Jim's deputy. He was looking over the ballistic results of Jake's shooting.

"Did we pull the phone records of the Gregor's house?" asked David.

"Yeah. But we didn't think much of it when we found Mr. Gregor dead?" asked Otis as he found the records. He handed them to David. David quickly scanned them.

"See anything odd?" asked Otis.

"The same number called them several times a day two months before Sarah's kidnapping," replied David. He circled the number.

"I want to know who this is," ordered David. Otis ran it through the computer and let out a surprised sigh.

"Who is it?" asked David.

"Not who. Where. These calls were made from the auditorium where Sarah's dance studio is."

…………..

Jake sighed as he tried to move his arm. Kate came over to him.

"Try not to move so much," ordered Kate.

"Sorry," apologized Jake. He licked his lips.

"Any new leads?" asked Jake. Kate shook her head.

"That's ok. They now have a car to track," replied Jake. Kate nodded and smoothed Jake's hair out of his eyes. Tom came rushing into the room.

"David called. He has a big lead," explained Tom.

"What is it?" asked Jake, getting excited.

"He didn't say. But he sounded pretty confident that this could be big," replied Tom. Jake smiled. Maybe they were on the way to finding Sarah.

………………….

Jim met David at the auditorium.

"So who are we suspecting here?" asked Jim as they walked inside.

"Anyone who works here for starters," replied David.

"The staff is huge," exclaimed Jim.

"It's a start," assured David. They tracked down Lou Spalding, the head of maintenance. Lou was a tall, stocky guy with a shaved head and zero social life. He lived in a small shack nearby.

"Lou, can we talk to you?" asked Jim.

"About what? That girl?" asked Lou.

"Yeah," replied David.

"Don't know nothing about that," replied Lou as he went back to tinkering with a light.

"Someone's been making calls from this building," explained David.

"Phone in the office is free for anyone to use. Mr. Thomas doesn't lock it during the day," replied Lou.

"Mr. Thomas?" asked Jim.

"Mr. Thomas. The boss," replied Lou.

"Head of the dance company. His names on a plaque out front," explained David.

"We'll be in touch, Lou," exclaimed Jim. Lou nodded and went back to working. Jim and David started to leave.

"Otis is pulling the phone records for this place. I want deputies searching any places that were called more then five times before the kidnapping," explained David. They found Roger Thomas going over notes in his office.

"I've already talked to the police," explained Thomas.

"We're starting to think someone in your staff is involved," explained Jim. Thomas took his glasses off.

"Most troubling," he replied.

"Who out of your coaches has the most access to up here?" asked David.

"The senior coaches. Rebecca Yancy, Rosa Del Zotto, Tanya Stromberg, Dawn Loren," replied Thomas.

"Dawn Loren? Sarah's coach," exclaimed David.

"That's right," replied Thomas. "Dawn is tough but good. She works the girls hard." Thomas excused himself and David and Jim were left alone.

"We haven't looked closely at Dawn Loren have we?" asked David.

"If she had an accomplice that explains how Sarah was taken, but why would she take her?" asked Jim.

"I don't know. But I think it's time we have a talk with Coach Loren," replied David.

………………

Jake's arm wasn't doing well so more surgery was needed to work on the bone and nerves. Henry and Mike snuck a peak in the operating room as Jake was prepped. His lips were parted with the tube between them and his arm was being held up and covered in some gross orange stuff.

"Poor Jake," whimpered Mike. He and Henry started walking back to the waiting room.

"We need to keep the search going. Help out," urged Henry. Mike nodded. Jake would want them to. But it was starting to seem hopeless.


	12. Chapter 12

Want to know who kidnapped Sarah? Read this chapter.

Chapter 12

They found Dawn Loren finishing up an advanced class. She nodded at David and Jim and announced that the class was over. She walked over to David and Jim, taking a drink from a water bottle.

"Detective Morgan. Good to see you," greeted Dawn, shaking Jim's hand.

"Can we talk in private?" asked Jim.

"Sure. Let's go into my office." She motioned for Jim and David to follow her.

"This is about Sarah I take it," exclaimed Dawn as she closed the door.

"Yes. We just need to ask you some questions," replied David. He and Jim sat down.

"Dawn, do you use the phone in Roger Thomas's office?" asked Jim.

"Sometimes to call home if my cell phone dies." David scratched his chin.

"Notice anyone suspicious hanging around the office lately?" asked David. Dawn shook her head.

"It's been pretty quiet since Sarah was taken," she explained. "And before we were so busy I didn't notice anything two feet in front of me." She sighed.

"I wish I could be more helpful. I really do. But the fact of the matter is I didn't see or hear anything," replied Dawn. Jim nodded.

"It's ok, Dawn," he assured. They showed themselves out and David sighed.

"She's lying," explained David.

"What? How do you know that?" asked Jim.

"Her eyes kept going to a certain spot on the ceiling. Tell tale," replied David.

"I can't accuse her with that," explained Jim.

"I know. But we need to look into her deeper," replied David.

……………..

Miles and Henry finished putting up fliers on Birch Street. They were done with this block. They hurried back to Charlie's car. Henry noticed Carla Freeman and her friends in a café.

"They make me sick," he snapped.

"Those the girls that torment Sarah?" asked Miles.

"Everyday," replied Henry. "If they weren't ditsy I'd think they kidnapped her."

"Maybe they did," replied Miles. Henry shrugged and they got in the car. Charlie came out of a small store.

"Big news. Uncle Dave has a big lead," explained Charlie.

"What is it?" asked Henry. Charlie pulled into traffic.

"I don't know yet. But mom wants us at the hospital," replied Charlie.

………….

Otis hurried over to Jim when he made it back to the office.

"This huge, Jim," he explained.

"Shoot," replied Jim. Otis handed him phone records.

"Phone records from the auditorium. Three times the Gregor's house was called and then right after that another number was called. I checked it out. Daryl and Dawn Loren's house," explained Otis.

"Good work, Otis. Send a black and white to the house right away," ordered Jim. Otis nodded and ran off. Jim called David and brought him up to speed.

"This could be it. Proceed with caution. I need to follow something up."

"What?"

"A lead Henry just reminded me of. A girl named Carla."

……………….

Henry brought David to Carla's hangout. Carla and her posse were coming out into the cold evening.

"Miss Freeman?" asked David.

"Aren't you Baker's uncle?" asked Carla in disgust.

"Yes," replied David.

"What do you want?" asked Carla.

"Did you see anything the night of her kidnapping?" asked David.

"Only Sarah getting what she deserved," replied Carla. David raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I was getting a drink when I noticed in the locker room Mr. Loren grabbing her by the arm and smacking her. She probably mouthed off to him." David looked at Henry. Jesus. If Carla had said something. A cop came over.

"Miss, I'm sorry but your under arrest."

"For what?" asked Carla in disgust.

"Holding back information," replied the cop.

"Sarah could be dead because of you," explained David. He quickly called Jim.

"Dave."

"Arrest Daryl and Dawn Loren. They kidnapped Sarah."


	13. Chapter 13

The story has run it's course so here is the conclusion to Gone.

Chapter 13

David and Jim met Otis and several deputies at the Loren's house. They surrounded the house and Jim knocked on the door.

"Mr. and Miss Loren, Chicago PD. Please open the door," snapped Jim. There was no answer. David braced himself for the entry.

"We're moving in," exclaimed Jim. He kicked in the door and he entered followed by Otis and David. The house was empty and dark.

"Search it. Top and bottom," ordered Jim. His deputies fanned off.

"She here David?" asked Jim. David was looking the living room over.

"Not sure yet," replied David.

"Jim. We found something," shouted Otis from the kitchen. Jim and David hurried into the spacious kitchen. The house was deserted. An open door led down a staircase into a bottom floor. The deputies were standing outside of a small room. There was a mattress with some blood on it. They had also found pieces of duct tape.

"Test the blood. Sarah was here. See if the Loren's own any other property," ordered David. Otis hurried to go do that.

"Christ, right under our noses," snapped Jim. He shook his head.

"I'm bringing these two in," he muttered.

………………

Sarah fought against her dance coach's husband. These two had done this to her? What was going on? She kicked Daryl Loren and he said the word her mother would faint at. He slapped her.

"You better pipe down, bitch," snapped Daryl. He twisted her arms and tied them behind her back. Dawn came up and shoved the shock in her mouth. They taped it in placed and then tied up Sarah's legs. They threw her in the trunk and slammed the trunk closed.

"We'll take her to Darrow's Pond. I can cut a hole there," explained Daryl as he got into the car with his wife.

"Sounds good. Sooner the better," replied Dawn. They kissed and Daryl smiled. He looked forward to killing Sarah Baker.

……………..

Otis found that Daryl Loren's uncle had a cabin in the woods. They raced over to it and stormed the cabin. People had been here recently.

"Perimeter search," ordered Jim. "Now." His deputies fanned out and David searched the small cabin.

"Anything?" asked Jim.

"No. But we need to find her soon. They're killing her tonight if they haven't already," explained David. Jim sighed.

"Is there a body of water around here?" asked David.

"Darrow's Pond," replied Jim. David grabbed Jim's coat.

"We're going there," exclaimed David.

………………..

Sarah tried to scream and fight against her captors as they dragged her over the snowy and frozen pond. Daryl threw her down and then started to cut a hole in the ice. Sarah's lips were strained from the gag and chapped and bleeding from the cold. Dawn took out a gun.

"It won't hurt, Sarah," assured Dawn. Sarah glared at her. Then she heard the sirens. She rolled herself over and saw the cop cars coming. She smiled as best she could.

"No. What the hell?" asked Daryl. "Give me the gun!" Dawn threw her husband the gun. Sarah closed her eyes, getting ready to die. Then Daryl shot Dawn in the head. Dawn collapsed forward into the cold water Daryl had exposed.

"Excess baggage," exclaimed Daryl. He pointed the gun at Sarah.

"Drop the gun!" exclaimed Jim, hurrying over the hill. He had his gun out. Daryl cocked the gun and Jim fired twice. He caught Daryl twice in the chest and Daryl fell backwards. But not before he got a shot off. The bullet found Sarah's stomach. And the world went black to her.

…………….

The Bakers, including Jake with his arm bandaged, gathered in the waiting room where Jim was. Sarah was in surgery to get the bullet out of her. David and Jim had kept her alive on the ice. Kate hugged Jim.

"Thank you, Jim," she exclaimed. Jim nodded.

"How is she?" asked Jake.

"She's ok. They got her into surgery just fine," replied Jim. David arrived at that moment. He sighed and walked over.

"Dawn Loren's died at the age of two. Her name was Sarah Madeline Loren. She looks a lot like Sarah. Something was triggered in Dawn Loren which made her want to take Sarah and eventually kill her. Daryl was just along for the ride," explained David. Kate had to sit down. Jim nodded at David and shook his hand.

"Thank you for your help," exclaimed Jim. David nodded.

"I need some coffee," he replied. He went to leave and Jim followed.

"Why aren't you in the FBI still?" asked Jim. David smiled.

"I proved that the deputy director's son was stealing from the bureau. They black listed me," replied David. "Sometimes we can go after the wrong people." He smiled and left to go get coffee. Jim scratched his head. He had a headache.

……………

Sarah was on life support. She was ok for now but only time would tell. She would need therapy and her family to help her get through this. But they stood in her room and waited for her to wake up as the snow fell outside. Sarah was home.


End file.
